


A turn of events.

by TeamThor



Category: Demon Road Series - Derek Landy
Genre: Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamThor/pseuds/TeamThor
Summary: A car such as the charger is loyal until the end. With no exception.





	A turn of events.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO.  
> I just finished reading American Monsters, and the ending killed me a little bit inside. So being the rabid fangirl that I am, I decided that I was going to change the ending. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE ENTIRE SERIES. MAJOR SPOILERS FOR DEMON ROAD ENDING.

The bullets fired from Byrd’s gun, and everything seemed to slow down. The barrel of the gun pointed at Milo, and even as Amber found herself darting forward, she knew there wouldn’t be time. She couldn’t save him. He was going to die. He was going to die and it was all her fault. A roaring sound cut through her thoughts, as the Charger surged in front of the gun, bullets spraying the passenger seat. She looked at it, turning slowly to gaze at Milo, who looked just as bewildered as she was.  
“You…You got your powers back?”  
He shook his head dimly, and they both turned back to Byrd, who was wasting no time in reloading her gun. The Chargers engine revved again, and it circled around, smacking the edge of the boot into Byrd’s side. Amber flinched at the sound of cracking bone, as the Charger swung around and around, pummelling into Byrd with an almost animalistic ferocity. When Byrd was nothing more than a pile of twisted bone and meat, the Charger cruised to a halt in front of Milo. He smiled, still looking slightly confused, but relieved. He put one hand on top of the Chargers roof, running it along the bonnet as if he was stroking a loyal pet.  
“That’s my girl.”  
The Charger revved, it’s cracking radio giving one last screech of hellish static before re-tuning to some old corny love ballad. Milo, Amber, Glen and Kelly all shared a glance with one another, unsure of what to do next. Where would they go from here? The main goal was over. Ambers parents where dead, Milo was free, Glen was back. What more did they have to do? Milo sighed heavily, climbing into the Chargers driver seat, and indicating for the others to do the same. Amber hesitated, wondering if everyone would even be able to fit. Maybe they could tie Glen to the roof or something? She shrugged the thought off, clambering into the passenger seat. She shared a brief grin with Milo as he adjusted the mirror, and pulled out of Ambers old driveway. Never a dull moment.


End file.
